Puta ambición
by tyna fest
Summary: No te gusta mentir. Odias hacerlo, pero esa fémina tendrá… ¿Veinticuatro? ¿Veinticinco tal vez? Y tú aún tienes catorce. Te tratará como a un puto crío. Y lo detestas. Porque no quieres que te tomen el pelo ni que te manipulen como si fueses un juguete. No vas a tolerarlo más. Nunca más.


**Hola a todos/as :)**

**Aquí os traigo una escena perdida del ''príncipe durmiente de las serpientes''. A lo largo del fic, la mayoría os habéis preguntado por qué Blaise se comportaba como un imbécil, pero hasta ahora no podía desvelar esta parte de la trama. Espero que veáis las cosas de un modo diferente cuando terminéis de leer este one-shot :)**

**Va dedicado a: rosedrama (ojalá te guste guapa :D).**

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Basado en el verano de 1994.**

**Os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

No puedes creer lo que acabas de presenciar. Tu mente se niega a aceptarlo. Tienes que reaccionar pero no te ves con las suficientes fuerzas como para hacerlo.

Joder, toda tu maldita vida ha dado un vuelco en menos de un minuto y sólo puedes pensar en… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué coño has tenido que salir de tu habitación esa noche? ¿Por qué has tenido que despertarte? Si no lo hubieses hecho, desconocerías la verdad.

Pero desgraciadamente ahora lo sabes. Ahora sabes lo que ha hecho tu madre.

Aterrado, comienzas a dar pasos hacia atrás en la penumbra del pasillo, alejándote del resquicio de la puerta entreabierta. Sientes el pánico recorriéndote el cuerpo y tienes miedo de que ella te descubra.

De que ella sepa que lo has visto absolutamente todo… Que has visto como ha envenenado a su nuevo marido. Notas como el sudor te resbala por la piel y la ansiedad que sientes te impide respirar. Cuando estás lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta de la biblioteca como para que ella no te descubra, subes la escalinata de mármol corriendo, te encierras en tu habitación intentando no hacer ruido y apoyas la espalda contra la puerta. Aún sigues sin reaccionar. Todo lo que te ha sucedido te sobrepasa y lo único que deseas en ese momento es salir de esa maldita casa. _Como sea._ Sientes la angustia subiéndote por la garganta, esa angustia que cada vez es más fuerte y sin poder contenerte, corres al cuarto de baño de tu dormitorio y vomitas. Vomitas hasta que crees que se te ha pasado.

Te sientes traicionado, roto en mil pedazos y te planteas usar un _Obliviate_, pero estás de vacaciones y no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Además, te aterra lo que pueda hacerte ella. Ahora que sabes la verdad, la ves con otros ojos. ¿Quizás planea envenenarte a ti también?

No puedes arriesgarte. Intentas recomponerte, te lavas un poco la cara y te vistes rápidamente. No tienes ni puta idea de a dónde vas a ir esa noche pero está claro que no te vas a quedar ahí.

Te volverías loco si lo haces, así que comienzas a buscar por los cajones del armario, intentando encontrar unos galeones. Es entonces, cuando ves una bolsa llena de libras.

_Dinero muggle._ No puedes contenerte y sonríes amargamente. Habías planeado salir una noche con Theodore Nott por el Londres muggle para saber qué cojones hacían los _sangre sucia._ _Sólo por curiosidad_. Y en ese momento piensas en irte tú sólo.

Esa noche. Porque allí nadie te conoce. Allí nadie sabe quién eres.

Cuando estás listo, no lo dudas. Guardas el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de tu pantalón y sales de tu habitación. Atraviesas el pasillo, llegas a la planta baja y te das cuenta de que las luces de la biblioteca siguen encendidas. Sigilosamente, recorres el vestíbulo hasta llegar al salón. Buscas por la estancia una bolsa con polvos flu, la encuentras en un buró francés y te metes dentro de la chimenea.

— Caldero Chorreante— murmuras con miedo a que ella pueda escucharte e inmediatamente desapareces envuelto en una llamarada verde.

Cuando llegas a la chimenea del bar y te sacudes un poco la ropa intentando quitarte el polvo, sales del local. Una vez en las calles del Londres muggle, vagas sin rumbo, sin tener la más mínima idea de a dónde te diriges. Sigues sintiéndote agobiado. Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, golpear algo, pero sabes que eso no va a solucionar tu problema.

Así que te replanteas contarlo y que todo el mundo lo sepa, pero...ella iría a Azkaban. No puedes hacerlo...sigue siendo tu madre.

Ves un banco en la calle y decides sentarte. Necesitas recapacitar. Comprender por qué has sido tan gilipollas como para confiar en ella. No llevas ni un minuto ahí sentado cuando ves que un enorme trasto _muggle_ se detiene frente a ti. Lo observas y sabes lo que es.

_Un autobús nocturno._ Un autobús para malditos _muggles,_ prácticamente vacío.

— Chico, ¿vas a subir? — te pregunta el conductor al ver que justamente estás sentado en la parada. El hombre no parece tener mucha paciencia.

Por un momento dudas, pero ¿qué más da que te subas? No conoces ese lugar y lo único que quieres es perderte y olvidarte hasta de ti mismo, así que te levantas, te subes y sacas el dinero. Ni siquiera sabes cuánto le das a ese imbécil pero por la cara de asombro que pone cuando le entregas un puñado de libras eres consciente de que te has pasado. Aunque… ¿qué importa ya? Miras a todos lados, buscando un sitio donde sentarte y ves que al fondo del autobús no hay nadie. Está totalmente vacío.

Sin decir nada, atraviesas el pasillo, aferrándote a cualquier cosa por tal de no perder el equilibrio y caerte. El maldito conductor ha arrancado, va demasiado rápido y tú no estás acostumbrado a subirte en una de esas mierdas. Cuando por fin llegas al fondo te sientas en un asiento junto a la ventana. O mejor dicho, te dejas caer. En ese momento ni siquiera te planteas el hecho de que tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a casa, pero no tienes ni puñetera idea de cómo. No puedes hacer magia y tampoco has aprendido a aparecerte todavía.

De pronto, el autobús se detiene, alzas la vista para averiguar qué narices ocurre y ves cómo entra una mujer, da al conductor unas monedas y comienza a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde tú estás. Cuando la ves de cerca, le echas un vistazo detenidamente y te percatas de que esa fémina va...demasiado ligera de ropas.

— Hola, te veo muy solo— la suave voz de esa mujer te saca de tu aturdimiento. Parpadeas un poco intentando reaccionar pero te cuesta un enorme esfuerzo. Sientes un jodido nudo en la garganta que te dificulta mantener una conversación.

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da? No me conoces— le espetas con la esperanza de que cierre la boca. No puedes hablar, no te apetece hacerlo. La mujer, que hasta ese momento había permanecido de pie, se sienta a tu lado con todo el descaro y la poca vergüenza del mundo.

La miras de arriba abajo con menosprecio, con la intención de que ella capte que sobra ahí, que le quede bien claro que no quieres que esté junto a ti incordiándote, pero no parece pillar el mensaje.

O eso, o se está riendo de ti.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — la miras para decirle que se calle pero te sorprendes. Te sorprende que aunque sabes que es una _sangre sucia_, una parte de ti acepta que está buena.

_Pero eso no te hace flaquear, ni dudar._

— No te importa— bajas la cabeza, fijándote en el suelo, queriendo reprimir los pensamientos obscenos que comienzan a pasar por tu mente pero aún así notas su mirada fija en ti. Joder, quizás si le hablas, acaba largándose tarde o temprano— Ehh, dieciocho.

No te gusta mentir. Odias hacerlo, pero… esa fémina tendrá… ¿Veinticuatro? ¿Veinticinco tal vez? Y tú aún tienes catorce. Te tratará como a un puto crío. _Y lo detestas._ Porque no quieres que te tomen el pelo ni que te manipulen como si fueses un juguete. No vas a tolerarlo más.

_Nunca más._

Ella sonríe de una forma enigmática, dándote a entender que no te cree. Bueno, eso es lo que tú opinas hasta que abre la boca.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustas. Eres muy atractivo— sientes una sacudida cuando la escuchas, pero prefieres que no se dé cuenta del efecto que han causado sus palabras en ti.

— No eres mi tipo— mientes. Cualquiera te diría que eres gilipollas. Mayor que tú, metro setenta, morena… ves que de pronto agacha un poco la cabeza, algo alicaída, y sin saber por qué, reaccionas de una forma que no te esperabas— Lo siento. No he tenido un buen día.

Ella vuelve a mirarte y suspira relajándose un poco. No puedes evitarlo y te fijas en su escote. _En sus tetas_. Nunca habías visto a una fémina mostrándolas tan descaradamente, aunque en Hogwarts… no hay nada que ver, realmente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— te susurra acercándose más a ti. Tienes la sensación de que está intentando provocarte porque invade tu espacio personal sin la más mínima decencia.

Tú suspiras, exasperado. ¿Qué coño respondes a su pregunta? No puedes decirle la verdad.

— Alguien me ha mentido y me ha decepcionado— murmuras en un hilo de voz— Alguien muy importante para mí.

En ese instante te arrepientes de lo que has dicho. Quizás ahora te bombardea a preguntas, pero no. No indaga, _gracias a Circe. _

— Te entiendo, a mí también me ocurrió una vez.

No puedes evitarlo y sueltas una risa mordaz, cargada de ironía. _Claro joder,_ le ha sucedido exactamente lo mismo que a ti.

— Ya verás como todo se soluciona tarde o temprano, no te preocupes. Cuando estamos enfadados vemos las cosas más graves de lo que son en realidad— dice la chica y tú te ríes con desgana. Lo que ha ocurrido lo verás siempre de la misma forma, estés enfadado o no. Y en ese momento lo único que puedes sentir es la maldita frustración de saber que hagas lo que hagas, todo va a seguir igual porque tu vida se ha ido al traste.

— Dudo mucho que se solucione. Es imposible— por unos segundos tu voz se resquebraja pero inmediatamente carraspeas intentando que ella no te vea afectado. Quieres parecer impasible, algo que desde luego te resulta muy difícil. Preferirías haber seguido viviendo en la mentira. No haber descubierto hasta dónde puede llegar tu madre y su puta ambición por la riqueza.

La desconocida te mira afligida porque se ha dado cuenta de que realmente estás jodido. Seguramente se imagina que algo horrible te ha pasado. Vas a decirle que se marche, que quieres estar completamente solo, pero notas que posa la mano en tu rodilla y la desliza lentamente por tu pierna haciendo un poco de presión.

— ¿Qué haces? — Es extraño, pero te excita que una mujer a la que no conoces de nada te toque— No necesito que te compadezcas de mí.

— No lo hago. Ya te he dicho que me resultas muy atractivo— en ese momento pone la mano sobre tu polla y comienza a acariciarte.

Te quedas en silencio. Ni siquiera eres capaz de articular palabra y menos cuando notas que muy despacio empieza a desabrocharte el cinturón. Te sorprende que quiera hacerte una paja en el autobús. Pero… estáis solos y te fijas en que el conductor está lo suficientemente lejos y centrado en las calles como para no percatarse. Aún así te quedas rígido, sin tener ni idea de cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Eres virgen y ninguna tía te ha masturbado. Hasta ese día, lo más lejos que has llegado ha sido con una chica de Slytherin, un año mayor que tú, con la cual te enrollaste el curso anterior. Pero a esa fémina le has dicho que tienes dieciocho años. No puede verte inseguro, así que te enderezas y haces como si eso ya lo hubieses vivido y experimentado cientos de veces.

No dices nada y dejas que continúe. Notas como poco a poco termina de desabrocharte el cinturón y el botón del pantalón.

— Sé que hacer para que dejes de sentirte mal— te susurra seductoramente al oído.

No vas a dejar de sentirte mal y vacío, te hagan lo que te hagan, pero curiosamente cuando notas sus delicados dedos deslizándose por tu polla, sientes una calidez que te recorre por completo y te relajas. La escena que has presenciado esa noche sigue en tu mente, persistente, una y otra vez... pero a medida que ella mueve la mano, acariciándote como nunca habías llegado a imaginar, te olvidas un poco_. Te sientes mejor._

— Joder— se te escapa en un susurro al notar que ella va presionando más, tomándose su tiempo como si tuviese la intención de torturarte— Sigue.

En ese momento percibes el calor de su aliento en tu cuello, notas que empieza a pasarte la lengua por esa zona y sientes como sacude tu polla, comenzando a ir un poco más rápido.

No te imaginabas que la primera tía que te la tocase fuese una completa desconocida, _muggle_ y por si fuera poco, que lo hiciese en un autobús, pero a esas alturas todo te da igual. Además, te gusta.

Te encanta el modo en que lo está haciendo, tanto que sin ser consciente, ahogas un gemido en voz alta.

— ¿Te gusta?— murmura dándote suaves mordiscos en el cuello, despacio, sin dejar de mover la mano, haciendo que se te erice la piel.

_No respondes._ No te ves capacitado para hacerlo porque estás experimentando un desorden de emociones que ni siquiera tú mismo puedes controlar. Son demasiadas imágenes y problemas los que pasan por tu mente avasallándote pero llega un punto en el que te das por vencido y cierras los ojos poco a poco, abandonándote a sus caricias, a sus besos y a la humedad de su lengua. Todo es tan irresistible, tan placentero que acaba superándote y sientes que no puedes volver atrás. Notas como tu polla se contrae en su mano haciendo que los espasmos te recorran todo el cuerpo llevándote al orgasmo y te corres.

_Te corres y te sientes como si fuese la primera vez que lo haces._

Por unos momentos no puedes abrir los ojos. _No tienes fuerzas._ Tú ya te habías tocado. _Muchas veces._ Pero nunca habías sentido nada igual. Percibes como una cálida languidez se apodera de ti e inhalas intentando que tu respiración aparentemente agitada vuelva a la normalidad. En ese momento te das cuenta de que ella aparta lentamente la mano de tu polla pero sigue besándote el cuello, despacio, dejando la nariz enterrada en esa zona.

— ¿Estás mejor?— te susurra y tú te estremeces al sentir su respiración rozándote la piel.

Lentamente, te llevas las manos al pantalón, comienzas a subir la cremallera y te abrochas el cinturón. Después miras al conductor y ves que sigue canturreando como si nada.

— Sí, estoy mejor— susurras y sientes como ella se aparta un poco de ti. Vas a preguntarle cómo se llama pero en ese momento ves que saca un chicle del bolso, se lo mete en la boca y se levanta.

— Me alegro... son cuarenta libras— te espeta extendiendo la mano para que le sueltes el dinero y te quedas como un gilipollas observándola, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que te ha dicho.

— Así que sólo se trataba de dinero...— poco a poco despiertas de tu aturdimiento y eres consciente de que has vuelto a caer. _Te han vuelto a manipular, joder._ Has caído como un imbécil en la trampa de esa mujer.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te la tocase gratis? Esta es mi parada. Tengo que irme, págame de una vez— murmura dándole a un botón para que el conductor se detenga y así poder bajarse del autobús.

Completamente asqueado, sacas el dinero bruscamente de tu pantalón y se lo arrojas a la cara con repulsión. Luego observas como se agacha rápidamente y recoge las libras sin dignidad alguna hasta que el autobús pega un frenazo, las puertas se abren y te lanza una mirada cargada de hostilidad antes de bajar.

Tú sólo la miras de arriba abajo, despectivamente. Sabes de sobra que no vas a volver a verla pero te jode enormemente que una vulgar _sangre sucia _se haya burlado de ti. En ese momento comprendes que tú eres el problema y que tienes que cambiar. Cuando las puertas vuelven a cerrarse y el conductor arranca de nuevo, te acomodas en tu sitio dejando la espalda totalmente apoyada en el asiento y observas las calles por la ventana. No sabes durante cuantas horas permaneces así pero ves como la noche va avanzando hasta que comienza a amanecer. En lo único que puedes pensar es en que todas son iguales y que no puedes permitirte confiar en ninguna. No vas a dejar que te utilicen, que te usen, que te mientan ni que se rían de ti. _Nunca más._ Tú debes ser el que se ría de ellas. El que las utilice hasta hacerlas pagar. Quizás… el sexo sea una buena vía de escape.

Sigues amargado, pero te sientes algo mejor. Y eso que esa zorra sólo te ha tocado.

— Chico, ¿cuándo piensas bajarte? Mi turno está a punto de concluir— te dice el hombre al ver que te limitas a observar a las musarañas. Rápidamente, te fijas en el lugar en el que estás y te das cuenta de que es exactamente el mismo sitio donde habías cogido el autobús. Antes de que el hombre vuelva a preguntarte, te levantas como un autómata y te acercas a una de las puertas para bajarte. Cuando lo haces, notas que ya no hace tanto calor, sino algo de frío. Comienzas a vagar por las calles, intentando recordar los pasos que te habían llevado hasta ese lugar y das con el _Caldero Chorreante._

Tienes dos opciones.

La primera: Dar media vuelta y perderte. _Desaparecer._

Y la segunda: Hacer acopio de todo tu valor y volver a casa.

Pones una mueca de aversión. _A casa_. Esa ya no es tu puta casa. Ya ni siquiera lo puedes considerar tu hogar pero después de todo, crees que es lo más apropiado. Lo correcto, porque si no, ella te buscará, sospechará de que sabes la verdad y te matará.

Ese pensamiento te estremece de pies a cabeza. ¿Te matará? Es tu madre pero… ¿acaso pretende envenenarte como a los demás? Prefieres no pensar en ello y aligeras el paso. Cuando entras en el _Caldero Chorreante_, sacas la bolsa de polvos flu y vuelves a tu mansión. Notas como te envuelven aquellas llamas verdes que has visto otras tantas veces e inmediatamente apareces en un lugar muy familiar al que no querías ir.

_Un lugar que ahora te aterra. _

Muy despacio, te sacudes el polvo de la camisa y observas el salón en silencio. No hay nadie. Está amaneciendo y lo mejor es que seas rápido, así que sales de allí y subes la escalinata de mármol sin hacer ruido. Las luces de la biblioteca están apagadas y eso no te hace ni puta gracia. Cuando llegas a tu cuarto, cierras la puerta con cuidado y comienzas a quitarte la ropa lentamente intentando relajarte. Joder, otra vez vuelves a sentir esa maldita angustia en la garganta atormentándote, pero ahora estás más tranquilo. Sabes que si quieres, puedes ir al _Londres muggle, _algo que vas a hacer más a menudo por mucho que te asqueen las _sangre sucia_. Además, tu madre está tan abstraída y obsesionada con las fiestas de gala que no se dará ni cuenta de que desapareces.

Cuando terminas de quitarte toda la ropa, te dejas los calzoncillos y te tumbas en la cama por encima de las sábanas. Dudas mucho de que puedas dormir esa noche, o mejor dicho… en lo que queda de noche, porque prácticamente ha amanecido. En ese momento, algo hace _click_ en tu cerebro, como si de pronto todo encajase, como si de repente te hubieras percatado de algo que tenías frente a ti y hasta ese instante no lo hubieras visto claro..._ o no lo hubieras querido ver._

Ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir cuando empiece el nuevo día. Lo has visto más de una vez. Tu madre interpretará su papel como bien sabe hacer, se lamentará de que ha vuelto a perder a otro de sus queridísimos maridos y la prensa irá a tu casa. Qué obvio… ahora ves lo falsa que es. Eres consciente de lo bien que sabe mentir. Hasta tú te habías tragado toda su mierda.

_''Lo quería tanto...cómo ha podido dejarme...''_, _''¿Por qué me ha ocurrido una tragedia semejante a mí?''_

Dejas escapar un bufido de indignación. _''Sí, claro que te ha dejado; con todo el dinero para que puedas alimentar tu puta ambición''_. Ella lo era todo para ti y ya no sientes lo mismo. Joder, desde luego que no. Si tu madre ha sido capaz de hacer algo semejante y atroz como envenenar a todos tus padrastros, ¿en quién vas a poder confiar a partir de ahora?

— En nadie… no me queda nadie— te reprendes a ti mismo y aprietas los párpados con fuerza para no llorar. No piensas quedar expuesto de nuevo por mucho que te afecte. _Jamás._ Tú también tendrás que aprender a fingir ante todas, pero sobre todo, a fingir ante tu madre. En ese momento te preguntas si mató a tu padre. Creías que su muerte había sido a causa de una grave enfermedad pero ya no estás tan seguro de ello. Ya no puedes creerte las falacias que ella se inventa.

Y justo ahí, te das cuenta de que desgraciadamente estás completamente solo, porque… si no tienes la seguridad, la protección y el amor de tu familia, ¿qué tienes?

Nada.

_Absolutamente nada._

* * *

**La verdad es que me siento muy mal por Blaise, por la experiencia tan horrible que ha tenido que vivir, y encima en ese momento crítico ha tenido la desgracia de toparse con una prostituta que lo ha jodido aún más. No cabe duda de que a raíz de esta vivencia, Blaise empezó a tener sexo con todas las mujeres que le apetecía, sin sentimiento alguno.**

**Esperemos que Ginny consiga llegar a su corazón :)**

**Para los que tengáis curiosidad... la historia continúa en el Príncipe durmiente de las serpientes, donde tengo la esperanza de que el problema de Blaise Zabini se solucione.**

**Y para todos mis lectores/as, espero vuestros reviews :) Ojalá os haya gustado. Un beso muy grande, tyna fest ^^**


End file.
